(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjusting device for keyboard supports, more particularly to an adjusting device that, when the height of a keyboard support is being adjusted, allows keyboard support brackets to be displaced parallel therewith to thereby eliminate the need to adjust the elevation of the keyboard support.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
With the popularization of personal computers, tables and racks adapted for placement of computers and their peripheral equipment are also very popular. The so-called "computer table" generally includes a table surface for placement of a monitor and an adjustable platen for placement of a keyboard. The adjustable platen operates like a drawer. It can be pulled out to allow access to the keyboard or pushed in to conceal the keyboard below the table surface.
Conventional adjustable platens can only displace forwardly and rearwardly like a drawer and do not allow adjustment of height, angle of rotation, and elevation. Hence, they cannot match an individual user's sitting posture, the elevation and height of their hands when keying in, or physique to allow sidewise deviation corresponding to a sitting posture.
Many solutions have been offered to try to solve the above-mentioned problems with conventional keyboard supports and to provide an ergonomic keyboard support to prevent possible damage to the user due to improper posture, for instance, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,616,798, 5,257,676, and U.S. Des. 306,239. In addition, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,373 and allowed U.S. Ser. No. 08/879,769 owned by the inventor of the present invention, use of the conventional adjustable platen is eliminated and an all-dimensional adjusting device allowing adjustment of forward and rearward displacement, height, and elevation of a keyboard support.